Red Dreams, the memory,Nothing
by Darksidedamy
Summary: For seven years the world seems a blank to me...No one to trust but myself...no to love but myself...or is there something else behind all....Yea first story! but I'm still working on it DarkShadamy Sonamy Sonade Mikamy and other couples will be here
1. How it all began

"Hell with this planet,"she grumble and walk slowly towards the edge of the lake."Nothing makes since," She laid herself against a tree that stood near by. Her eyes squinted as she saw the sun lowering itself from the light blue sky. "why am I here?" Her soft pink hair was to her neck and her eyes were redder than the blood inside her.A choker,that surrounded her neck, had spikes and in the center was a white circle which imprinted a red "R"."Ever since that blasted man took me out of that barrier I can barely remember a thing." With a soft sigh she picked herself up and headed towards home.

_"leaving so soon are we." _a dark voice said which sounded very familiar.

"Who there?" She growled look towards the place where she had heard the voice.

_"Just a old friend in all." _the voice sounded like it had gotten closer.

"Well it's gonna be a hard time knowing who you are since I don't remember a thing." She turned again but the figure wasn't there.

"_That's to bad...I was about to tell you how much fun we had as children," _The voice had gotten closer.

"You don't a damn thing about me...if I don't hell," She turned again and she had caught the whisper.

_"Oh Shadow Amy you can be such a pain at times," _The figure didn't move.

"Shut your mouth or...suffer," Shadow Amy growled and brought out her scythe

_"humph" _the figure smiled _"that's new..."_

"wanna know what else I have," Shadow Amy smirked

The figure brought out the same scythe but the figure's scythe was much longer and the blade was red.

"what the hell..."Shadow amy growled and put her scythe away she couldn't take any chances with this one.

_"Surprise aren't we Shadow Amy," _the figure put it's away and walked slowly towards Shadow Amy, the shadows still hiding it's face.

"Where did you get that scythe?" Shadow Amy took a few steps back as she said this.

_"Humph,myself," _the figure still walked

Shadow Amy was quite surprised at hearing this. She had had the same thing happen to her,one day she clapped her hands and when she had pulled them apart, a scythe had appeared before her. "heh let me guess, clapping incident," She said as she took a few more steps back.

_"Why yes," _the figure answered back.

This time the figure stopped walking, the shadows where still hiding it.

"Ok who are you...and why do you do the same as me," Shadow Amy thought for a moment

There was a long pause after she had said this the figure did not speak a word until _"Never follow the shadows past...find the blur and make it clear to follow."_

After that the figure was gone, Shadow Amy stood there not know what to do next. After a few minutes have gone she look down and repeated what the figure had said "Never follow the shadows past...find the blur and make it clear to follow, but what does that mean..." Then she saw it...a blue blur and ran right before and she didn't know what to think of it. "Was that the blur the thing was talking about." She paused for a moment "wait..."

**Flashback:**

"Listen to me, you must find the seven chaos emeralds and bring them to me," The man rubbed his chin "And make sure to get rid of that pestering hedgehog Sonic, understand," the man showed a picture of what he looked like "Now go, and don't come back till you find all seven!"

**End of flash back **

"It's that hedgehog the old man was talking about," She thought for a moment "but what if he's the key to my memory," she sighed and said "Oh who cares I finally get to kick some ass for once." She took off after the blur.

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic had just finish his nightly run around the park. Looking rather bored he decided to find a old friend to play around with "Wonder if Shadow is around?" He looked at every tree to find the sleeping hedgehog then, he caught him. The onyx hedgehog was lying on a hollow tree branch that looked like it could brake any moment now, Sonic pick up a rock and threw it at the black hedgehog's head. His eyes looked as if in pain and turned to see who had done it, Sonic, being himself said "No time for napping sleeping beauty."

Shadow's crimson eyes stared at the blue hedgehog, his eyes had the word death in them. "Hmph, you worthless hedgehog what could you possible want."

Sonic smirked "Hey Shadow have I ever told what big of a fat ass you are."

Shadow ear's had lowered "What did you just say faker," His voice colder than his heart.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried your fat ass self would brake that tree branch," Sonic snickered

"You will regret what you have said faker," Shadow jumped down and attacked Sonic.

"aw did I hurt the poor baby's feeling," Sonic smirked in delight "I should have done this years ago," he thought

"Ha!" Shadow yelled as he hit Sonic right in the face. Sonic face had turned from joy to anger "Hmph look who's laughing now.."

Sonic got up and wiped the blood off his mouth "It's only the beginning." Sonic ran towards Shadow and threw a punch...miss.

Shadow was using chaos control, Sonic needed to find a way to turn it against him. Soon Sonic found a pattern in Shadow disappearing act. Right as Shadow used another chaos control, Sonic had jump in the air and BAM! Hit Shadow Straight on with his fist. Shadow fell to floor with a loud thud against the cement ground.

"You're finished!" Sonic yell as he turn into a ball and charged up.

"Sonic!" a Female voice called

"huh?..." Sonic had loss Shadow as he looked for the voice who called him. "Where did he....AH!" Shadow had attacked him from behind and sent him flying to the ground.

"A-Amy...is that....you" Sonic couldn't quite tell with the dust around

"Oh my gosh, look at you," Amy help him up to his feet

"ugh...Amy," Sonic was quite mad at the fact he had lost the battle because of Amy but was to hurt to care about it.

"Ok I'm taking you home..." Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her home.

"Amy I'm fine..ugh," Sonic growled

"heh you're lucky your girlfriend is here to save you faker..." Shadow smirked

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled

"Whatever..." Shadow smirked

_At Amy's home..._

"Oh Sonic look what he did to you," Amy said as she patched his arm up "You should know better than to mess with Shadow," her emerald eyes where glued to Sonic's wounds.

"What's that suppose to mean...I can take care of myself," Sonic mumbled

"I'm just saying just to be more careful...you could have been killed," Her eyes where almost to tears

Sonic look at her with a peculiar expression, he did not know what to think of it. With a soft sigh he smiled gently and said "Amy...I'm alright...you don't have to get all worried about me." He wiped her tears away "and besides, you know me, never a stranger to danger."

A hint of pink show on her face, she turn away and smiled softly "Well uh...I'm gonna go change into some more fitting, you want anything."

Sonic raised a brow and smiled "Na I'm fine," he took his attention to the T.V

"alright then," She headed up stairs

Sonic's (POV)

I had admit something, Amy may have been younger than me but I had always found her more interesting than before. Her being four-teen and me being six-teen made me think, was I really falling for her. When I was her age she was only a twelve and chasing me around, now older, Amy has change quite a bit. Amy was still in love with me but she doesn't do the wild goose chase any more. She does more shopping and hangs out with her friends quite often more than me. Though I still know she still likes me, I'm starting to think she's starting to fade on me. Heck maybe even one day she forget about her old hero and find a real guy who will really be her hero. Even though everyone says I would be relieved to find that Amy had finally got the point and figured that I didn't want her, I would have to say that...I would really miss those days, heck I even miss her chasing me around all day. Still...should I do the same thing now or should I let me feelings take over. I mean Amy is really a nice girl, she is pretty beautiful to. Those nice curves, that soft fur, those lovely emeralds eyes of hers, and that smile...I think I will die if I never got to see that bright smile. Oh man what do I do...

Amy's(POV)

I got dressed and put on my nightgown "this has to impress Sonic." I'd say to myself but my hope faded as I remembered the other times I had tried. So many outfits yet no luck, I'd have been trying to impress that hedgehog for the last two years yet nothing...He is so stubborned, I think he is ether hiding his feelings or he is a big jerk like my friend Milly said. I try to ignore what other people say but it's stating to get to me, does he really want me gone and out of his life. I just keep saying he would never say that ...it wouldn't be easy to let him go...that blue soft fur, those emerald green eyes, that nice deep voice that can just be so lavishing at times and that smile...the smile that will never fade. I got to find out if he likes me or not or better yet, if he loves me...

_Downstairs..._

The blue hedgehog was watching T.V as he heard foot steps coming. He had wanted to turn to see but he already knew it was Amy. Amy had reached the last step before Sonic finally decided to turn around. His mouth had turn to 'aw' as he saw Amy in her nightgown, it was purple and made out of silk, the nightgown had showed every curve in her body that Sonic had come to love. The top, covered her chest but the bottom was kind of see threw and Sonic could almost see pink panties hidden under it. His cheeks had gotten hot and his face was redder than his shoes and had quickly turned away. Amy had realize that she has finally done it...she had impressed her most favorite hero of all time. She smile softly and hint of pink show on her face and walk towards Sonic, this was her chance.

'So...like it," She softly said

Sonic turn away, still red in the face"y-y-yeah ames...y-you look...great," his voice got shaky

"Is it to much Sonic," She got closer to him

"Oh no...it's um,...it's great ames," He could feel her breath just inches away

Her heart beated faster as she got closer, she want to know the kinder side of Sonic "Sonic I...I need to tell you something."

Sonic stared to sweat...he didn't know what to do"W-what is it ames," He turn a little.

"You alright you look kinda...sick," Amy knew exactly what was going on, she wanted to some how get the love bug Sonic out of him.

"Yes...I'm fine," he thought "come on hedgehog think...what do I do...what do I say."

She got even closer, to a point her chest was touching his back

Sonic jumped up and was sweating like crazy"uh,...' He was blushing and knew Amy could see.

Amy got up and got closer to him looking worried "Do you have a fever or something Sonic." She put her hand on his head.

Sonic heart began to race faster and had stared to pant.

Amy stepped back "think I took it a little to far Amy," She thought a worried look on her face "Or maybe not..." She smiled evilly

Sonic thought "Oh my god...I can't take this any more...what is this feeling," He was still sweating but a smile appeared. He got closer to Amy who was starting to sweat herself.

She back away a little "S-Sonic...why are you looking at me like that," Soon he was already up to her,nose to nose.

"It's time, time that I showed my true feeling about you Amy," he whispered

Amy started to pant and thought" I knew it he does have feeling for me."

Sonic grabbed her, picked her up and went upstairs. When they reached her room, he look at her and press his lips against hers. He put his tongue deep into her mouth, she did the same. Moans began to feel the room, he threw Amy onto the bed and got on her. Her lips were wet and she was panting, he stared again putting his lips against hers doing it more passionately. His hands around her waste, slowly picking up the nightgown telling her to take if off. She did so and Sonic unblucked her bra and pulled down her panties. She was moaning hard now and began to claw his back telling him she wanted more, Sonic grabbed Amy and whispered in her ear "I love you," and the love began.

_Meanwhile..._

Shadow look out to the forest not seeing any sigh of dangers or humans "Stupid Sonic, if his little girlfriend didn't show up he wouldn't be in this world any more." He looked around and then he saw something, two humans, one girl and one boy, were holding hands. "hmph, worthless mortals."

"Isn't the night beautiful Shane," The human girl said

"Yeah...but not as beautiful as you Kayla," The human boy said as he put his hand on her cheek

"Oh Shane...you're so sweet," She smiled and kissed him gently on his cheek

"I love you Kayla," the boy said

"I love you too Shane," and they began to kiss.

"What is this love these humans talk about," Shadow growled "Love is but a worthless emotion."

"You think that too huh..." a voice said

"Who's there," Shadow turned to see to speaker.

"Calm down I mean no harm," The girl came closer

"What is your name," Shadow stared at the she-hog

She paused for a moment and said "Shadow Amy."


	2. A hand in need

"and you are?"

"Shadow," he said "Shadow the hedgehog,"

"The ultimate life form huh," Shadow amy sighed "Cold past, no wonder you don't know what love is."

"How did you..." Shadow looked at her with amazement

"I learn about every single person I meet by seeing there memory's and I can see you've lost yours a lot."

Shadow was really shocked of what he has herd, never he had meet such a amazing person and this was a mear female that was doing this.

"Quite surprised are we Shadow...yeah...what does a mear she-hog can do,"She threw her scythe at him and it barely misses his face and hits the rock be hide him. When her turned back to her she was right in front of him "More than you could ever know." She grabbed her scythe and walk off "By the way, thanks for letting me know where faker went."

Shadow did not move, he was in total disbelief , he could not believe a female just show him up. He would usally get upset about these things but he didn't he just stood there with a scared look on his face. "Wh-what just happened?" Shadow shook himself back to earth "and what did she mean thanks for telling me were faker went?" He growled "Well if I want to know better go to Amy's house."

_Meanwhile..._

"You hungry baby," Amy smiled

"Na I'm fine," Sonic smiled back

"Are you sure, you're always hungry," Amy had a worried look on her face.

"I fine Ames I just ate," he smiled and whispered "some pussy."

Amy blushed and almost fell over "Ok Sonic if you say so."

Sonic smiled and watched Amy go into the kitchen he turned his attention back to the T.V.

A knock was herd and Amy rushed to the door and said "I got it!"

"Who would be here at this hour?" Sonic wondered

He stood up with a serous look on and watch Amy open the door.

Outside was a Young bat, she had long brown hair and a white t-shirt with no sleves, with some shorts on. Her eyes where red and her skin was whiter than snow, she had black gloves and red shoes.

"Hello," Amy greated her with a smile.

With a soft smile the Young bat softly said "Hi I'm Sonia and I was wondering if you can help me." She sighed and frowned "You see I broke my wing and...I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of days," She looked at Amy "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not making you."

Amy's motherly instincts kicked in "Of cores you can stay, come in come in by the way I'm Amy."

"Thank you Amy, you are a very sweet girl," Sonia softly said.

"Oh well you know," Amy blushed and turned to Sonic "Just go and sit down on the couch, you must be tried after walking around all day."

"Ok,..." She sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh yeah this is Sonic," Sonic waved and turned back to the T.V "I'll be right back ok."

Sonia looked around and was very caution about this situation, she knew her mother was probably worried sick about her and was trying to find her. She soon settled down a bit and got more conferable trying to get her mother off her mind. She turned to Sonic and stared at him for a moment, Sonic was still watching T.V when he caught her looking at him. He turned to face her and smiled softly, she turned away and a hint of pink showed on her face.

"Why do I have a strange feeling around this guy," Sonia turned to Sonic " I barely met the guy, yet..." Sonia eyes turned watery "He some how resembles...Shade."

Sonic frowned and could hear the whimpering of Sonia, he turned to face her and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. He got up and sat beside her "you ok."

Sonia turned to Sonic and wipped her eyes "I'm fine I just got something in my eyes."

Sonic put his hand on her cheek "Look I may barely know you but I know when somethings wrong," he smiled softly "now what's wrong."

Sonia could feel her heart beating, she turned away and was blushing "Look um,..." She paused for a moment "You just remind me of someone I know..." Her eyes began to feel with tears again

"What happened," Sonic had a wried feeling inside him.

"No I can't...it will kill me if I start to talking about it again."

"Ok if you don't want to talk about I fine with it," Sonic got up and left the room.

Sonia sighed softly and looked down at her feet "I could of just told him..."

"Ok here we are," Amy had a pillow and a first aid kit in her hands.

Sonia smiled softly and looked back down

"What's a matter Sonia," Amy said as she the pillow behide her back.

Sonia sighed softly "Amy if I told you something, would you promise not to tell anyone..."

"Why of course," Amy began to wrap Sonia's wing.

_Sonia's (POV)_

Amy wrapped my wing as I told her everything about my past. How my family is really a pack of real bats that took care of me and fed me until I got older. I told her how my mother had left me in the highest cave in Mobuis to keep me away from the real world, she knew all the bats that had lived in that cave and had asked them to take care of me while she was away. One of the bats was young and decide she would be the mane one to take care of me, she was gonna become my new mother. She taught me everything I needed to know as a bat, how to fly, how to find food, and how to find a mate. Now I was quite Young so I didn't really know what 'mate' meant, she told me we would talk about more when I got older. When I was seven my mom said I could go to the park to play, I was very happy to hear this, I saw how the human kids played in the park and wanted to play in the,what the humans call, the sandbox the most. I arrived and started to play in it when a big bully name Lucus show up and started to mess with me. Evey day when I'd go to the park and play Lucus would always mess with me and call me names. I didn't tell my mother what was going on, heck who knows what she would have done to him if I'd told her about him. One day I wanted to builed a nice sandcastle, it took me about twenty minutes but it was worth it. I looked at it with amazement, but then Lucus came. He looked at it and without even thinking he stepped on it. I was so upset never in my life I had work harder on anything. Then he showed up, I was crying and I herd his voice.

"Hey pick on someone your own size," The voice said

"And if I don't," Lucus turned around to see who it was

"Then you'll pay the price," The boy was a grey hedgehog, he had red eyes and red marks on his face and his ears. His shoes where black, white and red, his gloves were white and on is left glove he had a black choker around it, with spikes on it and in the center was a white circle which imprinted a red "R."

Lucus had looked like he was going to faint "Oh you know her, I didn't know you...and AHHHH!" he ran scearming like a little girl.

"You ok," He look at me with those ruby red eyes.

I was in a trance and finally got back down to earth "Oh yes...uh,...I'm fine." My heart began to race, was this a feeling of love my mother had told me about.

"I'm Shade what's your name."

Amy looked at me with gilt "What happened to him?"

I told her how we got to know each other a little more, and as the days went by my heart grew for him. One day I was waiting for him and he never showed up, I thought about how yesterday he was here but were could he be today. I went to his home and was shocked to find out his home was gone, everything was burned down and I saw something on the floor. It was Shade's father, I called the police and told them how I saw the house burned and destroyed and how the kids were gone but the father was there but I think was...dead. They came and they asked me a lot of questions some I couldn't answer cause I didn't know much. They took Shade's father away and took him to a cemetery were me, my mother, Dillin, Mike, and Lola had buried Hinder. We didn't hear any news what had happen to the rest of the family but that only they were gone. I sat there in my cave crying for him to come back but after years of waiting I knew he wasn't coming back. Now that I'm seven teen I still can't find him, then I told how I had broke my wing. I was flying when something had caught my eye when I looked up my wing had hit a tree which bent it back and made it useless for flying. I fell to the ground but something had caught me but by the time I was going to see who caught me it vanished.

Amy looked at her with amazment and with sorrow "That's so sad...Sonia if you need anything just give me a call."

She shook her head in agreement and smiled "You remind me of Amber my old best friend."

"What happened to Amber?"

Sonia looked down and frowned "I...I don't know?"

Amy covered her mouth and eyes were filled with tears "You mean she was one of the..."

"I'm afraid so..." Sonia looked down "and she was so younge."

Amy begain to cry "What kind of sick people would do such a thing."

"G.U.N..." a quite voice said.

Sonia and Amy looked around but saw nothing just then the lights went out.

_Outside..._

Shadow had just reach Amy's home "guess the girl doesn't know where Amy lives," he was about to open the door until he heard the word G.U.N. He put his ear ageist the door a listened.

"G.U.N...what about G.U.N," another voice said

It was Sonic, he came slowly into the living room and serous look on his face.

"Humans, they will do anthing for power.." the wisper said "They even harm there own kind just for it."

Sonia was scared out of her mind "Not all humans are like that!"

"Really?..." the whisper sounded like it had gotten closer

"Yes...some are quite nice and even to each other!" Sonia be gain to get confidants in herself.

Shadow was still outside listening to what they were saying, he came threw the door and said "She is right..."

"Shadow!?" Amy yelled

"There are humans that are harmless," he thought about Maria "but there are humans that kill for the fun of it," Shadow frowned

Sonia felt her heart beated faster but then she remembered what her mother had taught her. She closed her eyes screeched like a bat and twiched her ears "I know who you are...Mike."


	3. The Red Dream

Mike had appeared and Shadow cried "CAN THIS DAY GET ANY CRAZIER!"

Mike looked at Shadow and saw why he had said that. They looked exactly the same, they even looked like they could be brothers. Everything that was red on Shadow was blue on Mike, though his eyes were sliver not blue.

"How did you figure it was me?" Mike looked at Sonia in total disbelief.

"Sound waves," Sonia quietly said

"Wow you've learned a lot over the past seven years," Mike turned to Amy who was still in her nightgown "Hello lady."

"Hi I'm Mike what's yours."

Amy blushed and said "Amy."

"Amy, such a pretty name for a cute girl," Mike suddenly notice something "Hey have we met before...it feels like I've know you forever."

Amy thought for a moment and shook her head.

"And your name...Amy...the name that haunts me..." Mike looked like as if he had seen a ghost "Oh my god....Shadow Amy is that you..."

"No it's just Amy..."

"No way...this isn't happening."

"Mike what's wrong..." Sonia softly said.

"Can't you see ...her hair, her smile, THAT NAME!" Mike began to go crazy.

"No Mike...remember...red eyes, choker, evil that runs threw her vanes," Sonia eyes began to water again.

"NO LIES!" Mike turn back but did not move.

"You know it's true Mike...everyone did," Sonia walked closer to him.

"No way she would never hurt anyone...not even me," Mike turned to Sonia, tears in his eyes "Why did they do it to her."

"It was for the best...besides Mike...her whole family risked there life to do so," Sonia said anger in her eyes "You weren't the only one who lost someone you cared about."

"So what's all this then..."

"You..." Shadow growled

"Thought I couldn't find my way huh..." She smiled evilly and looked torwards Sonic "Sorry to say this but I have to kill you...orders are orders."

"Who do you think you are anyways," Amy growled

She looked towards Amy "I am Shadow Amy...your worst nightmare..."

Mike had turned around in total disbelief "No you're dead...y-you were never found."

Shadow Amy turned her attention to Mike "Wh-what did you say."

"No no you can't be alive...I saw you..."

Shadow Amy walked up to Mike and grabbed him "tell me...what happened to me."

"you mean you don't remember," Sonia softly said "Amy it's me Sonia don't you remeber, the little black sheep..."

Shadow Amy screamed in pain.

"Amy!" Mike had grabbed her and pulled her close

_Moments later..._

"Amy, wake up!" a tiny voice said

"huh?" Shadow Amy looked around "Who are you..."

"It's me Amber silly," The sweet girl said

"Amber?..." Shadow Amy looked at the Young girl

"You're little sister...don't you remember me Amy..." Amber frowned

"Well Amy you sure have grown," a deep voice said

Shadow Amy growled "Who are you people!"

"Well that's a nice way to treat your big brother," the boy looked around "Where's mom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She growled.

"Liston to me," the boy growled "You better stop playing and maybe I won't kill you..."

"Stop it Shade you're hurting her," Amber yelled

"I don't care she left us behind to die Amber and now it's time to take revenge," Shade growled as he was about to stab Amy.

"Please stop I really don't know what you're talking about," Shadow Amy said gasping for air.

Shade let her go and frowned "You've lost you're memory."

"You can say that...really all I can remember is a girl getting killed by mortal humans," Shadow Amy said catching her brethe.

Shade eyes turned worried "what did she look like."

"I couldn't quite tell what her face looked like but she had a grim reaper like coat on and I saw one of her eyes...it was blue."

Amber didn't know what was going on but Shade knew what had happened. Tears began to form but he fought back "So...my mother is dead as well."

"What no...you told me mom was fine," Amber eyes began to water "you told me she was with Amy this whole time...yo-you...you lied to me," Amber ran off.

"Amber no come back," Shade chased after her.

"Wait so you're my brother and she is my sister and you're telling me that it was my fault my mother is gone," Shadow amy's stood there looking down.

"No..." Shade silently said "it's not...I shouldn't balm you but the one who has cruised us all," and he faded away.

"Hold on you still haven't..."

"Amy you alright..."

"Hey she's awake!"

Shadow Amy awoke in a hospital, she was startled at first but began to settle down.

"What happened are you alright," Sonia said

"Yes I'm fine," Shadow Amy said as she got up.

"Whoa there you can't just leave in your condition," Mike said as he put his hand in front of her.

"I'm fine said now let me go!" Shadow Amy growled as she got up and pushed Mike away.

"She may not remember a thing but she has the same attitude as before..." Mike scratched his head.

Amy got in front of her and put her arms out "You need to rest."

"I need no such thing," Shadow Amy disappeared.

Sonic smiled and said "Wow she is just a stubborn as Shadow, you two would make a good couple Shadow."

Shadow only rolled his eyes "Whatever..."

This caught Mikes attention "you crazy Amy's to good for him."

Shadow turned to Mike "Hmph I can't take her down easily,"

"You wouldn't stand a chance...you couldn't attract her if you were the last man on earth," Mike smirked

"You are just as worthless as faker, what makes you think you can," Shadow started to walk off

"I can't...but just saying man if you ever start to like her good luck...any guy can fall in love with her."

Amy looked at Sonic with a mad look on her face.

"What?" Sonic looked back and walked off

"Sonic the hedgehog you get back here!"

"Hey man don't try to hid it...you know you like her you're just fighting it," Mike smiled

Shadow stopped and looked towards Mike "I do not have feeling for that she-hog."

"Oh come on, those nice curves, that nice pink hair, and that sexy body hell I'll do anything for some of that," Mike started to droll "Just think about when she's naked,"

A hint of pink showed on Shadow's face "OH SHUT UP!" and he disappeared.

"He digs her," Sonia slapped Mike in the back of the head "Ow, what I do!"

_With Shadow..._

"Stupid boy...doesn't know what he's talking about...." Shadow growled "I have no feelings for that mear she-hog...she just as worthless as faker..."

Shadow herd a familiar voice that sounded in pain "Hm,..." He walked towards the place he had heard it from, he wasn't surprised at what he had found.

"What do you want," the girl held her stomach and moaned.

"Looks like you need some rest..."

"For the last time I'm fine...just a little stomach aka in all..." She fell to her knees and tears formed in her eyes.

She soon felt herself being lifted and arms wrapped around her waist, she blush as she felt the warmth of his hands and lened her head agisted his chest. Shadow carefully picked her up and headed towards his home.

They soon reached the small home, Shadow freed one of his hands from the grip of Shadow Amy and opened the door. He walked in slowly and gentlly placed her on the coach "don't move," and he left the room.

She looked around, slowly moving her head not to cause to much movement in her slowly got up and pain soon crawled up her spine, she screamed in again but did not lie back down.

Shadow walked back into the living room and saw her sitting up "You shouldn't be sitting up like that if it causes pain," he had a first aid kit in his hand and a box in the other.

Shadow Amy ignored his comment and turned the other way, she seemed quite caution around him.

"Here take these pills it should stop the stomach problem," Shadow gave her the two pills and some water.

She looked towards him and took the pills from his hand, she swallowed them and faced Shadow again."Why?"

"Why what..." he mumbled

"Why did you help me," Shadow Amy look at him with eyes he would never thought she would never have.

"Well first I couldn't just leave you there knowing you were just gonna die," He paused for a moment still looking in her eyes "and two we have somethings in common."

Shadow Amy looked quite irritated but yet sorry for this hedgehog, she has seen his past and was right, they do have a lot in didn't know what to think, but then again who is there to trust but herself.


End file.
